Refugio
by SPKBLUE
Summary: Después de una misión y una tormenta, la mañana les traería un nuevo comienzo. Primer fanfic ROMANOGERS que publico.


**REFUGIO**

  
 **=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**  
 **NOTA:**  
 **Primer fanfic Romanogers que publico, tengo más en el tintero, pero sin terminar, quiza si recibo buenas vibras y me inspire termine las otras historias.**  
 **Disculpas adelantadas por los errores. Qué disfruten.**  
 **=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
**

La puerta se abrió de golpe y dos entraron huyendo de la tormenta que amenazaba con volverse más violenta. Ya era de noche y la oscuridad lo cubría todo alrededor. La mujer ayudó a su compañero a ingresar, este apenas caminaba, arrastrando la pierna derecha un poco y tratando de ocultar una mueca de dolor.

-Llegamos –pronunció la mujer agudizando la vista en busca de alguna superficie donde dejar a su compañero. –Estás un poco pesado hoy día.

-Es que tuve un gran desayuno –respondió el hombre en tono de broma, tratando de ignorar el dolor en su pierna.

-Allí hay una tarima, vamos, sólo un poco –lo recostó sobre el mullido colchón y giró iluminando con una linterna en busca de alguna otra fuente de luz y calor.

La verdad es que había sido un milagro que encuentren ese lugar. Habían sobrevolado el área el día anterior y apenas si se habían percatado de su existencia con toda la nieve cayendo.

-

La misión había terminado con éxito, desmantelaron otro bunker de HYDRA, nada complicado, pocos guardias, casi sin vigilancia. Lo que parecía raro, ya que resguardaban inteligencia más que armas. Todo salió limpio. Vino un jet y se llevó a los prisioneros, el helicóptero vendría por ellos una vez que terminaran de transferir la información y allí fue que todo cambió.

Recibieron una llamada anunciando que la tormenta se había adelantado y un corte de fluido eléctrico en la base retrasó la extracción de información, irían por ellos al día siguiente. "No hay problema" pensaron, estaban seguros en ese lugar, pero no fue así.

Cuando se terminó de descargar el último byte de información una cuenta regresiva de autodestrucción se activó ocasionando explosiones por todo el perímetro. Corrieron tanto como podían para salir de allí, pero una última explosión los alcanzó.

Steve se lanzó contra Natasha protegiéndola con su cuerpo y su escudo cuando los pedazos del edificio comenzaron a volar en todas direcciones. Lamentablemente un pedazo de metal voló y se enterró en la pierna del Capitán.

Unos segundos después, Natasha seguía tendida sobre la fría nieve y Steve Rogers seguía sobre ella, pero no se movía. La Viuda Negra sólo tuvo algunos golpes menores y se dio cuenta que el lugar quedó completamente destruido, dejándolos sin cobijo para pasar la noche hasta que regresaran por ellos al día siguiente.

-¿Steve? –llamó ante la nula reacción por parte del Capitán– ¡Steve! –volvió a pronunciar más fuerte y tratando de darse vuelta, pero el cuerpo de Rogers la aplastaba un poco. Lo intentó de nuevo con más fuerza y lo escuchó gruñir.

-Espera... –jadeó un poco, tenía la respiración entrecortada y su voz era apenas audible. Natasha se preocupó.

-Me aplastas –protestó la espía. A lo que el soldado trató de moverse, ocasionando que el metal se enterrara un poco más. Gruño con más fuerza y ella lo notó– Estás herido –confirmó con preocupación. Él trató de negarlo pero su respiración lo delató. Ella aprovechó que él se movió un poco y se deslizó fuera de él, sólo para comprobar que una pieza metálica estaba enterrada en la pierna de Steve Rogers.

-Quédate quieto, no te muevas –le ordenó. Tomó un cuchillo y rasgó un poco el uniforme del Capitán para tener una mejor visión de la herida. Hizo una bola de nieve y la puso en su pierna esperando que el frío lo adormeciera un poco y luego lo miró pidiendo permiso para lo que iba a hacer. Él asintió y ella tiró de la pieza con fuerza sacándola casi por completo. Esto ocasionó que Steve ahogara un grito de dolor en la nieve, pero no había terminado– Listo Rogers –pronunció la pelirroja y dio un segundo tirón, sacando la pieza intrusa del muslo del Capitán.

Luego la nieve se tiño de rojo, un improvisado torniquete detuvo la hemorragia y ahora necesitaban irse de allí, no tardarían en llegar refuerzos de HYDRA luego de tan sonora explosión.

-

La caminata en la nieve los había dejado exhaustos y por más suero de súper soldado fluyendo por su sistema, esa herida era de cuidado. Natasha seguía buscando algún botiquín, ese lugar parecía una cabina de guardabosque, así que debía tener algo, aunque por el estado de abandono, suponía que allí hace mucho nadie se quedaba. Al menos tenía una tarima con un colchón, encontró un baúl con algunas cobijas, una silla, un poco de leña y finalmente, un par de vendas y alcohol. Con eso aguantarían hasta mañana.

Steve por su lado estaba recostado en la tarima temblando, la pérdida de sangre y su traje completamente mojado y congelado le estaba pasando factura. Natasha no se veía diferente, su cabello rojo estaba completamente pegado a su rostro y su ropa también estaba húmeda.

Finalmente la espía pudo prender la chimenea y regresó con Steve para atender esa herida. Él la había seguido con la mirada mientras estuvo dando vueltas por la cabina.

Con hábiles manos comenzó a desprender el uniforme del soldado, que tenía muchas piezas sujetas con broches, velcro y correas. Terminó con la parte superior y la colocó cerca al fuego para que se secara. Continuó con las botas e hizo lo mismo.

Steve quedó expuesto y con frío, ella le pasó una de las cobijas por los hombros y continuó con la parte inferior de su traje. Inmediatamente él no se lo permitió.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó ella.

-Estoy bien así –respondió Steve, sonrojándose ante la idea de ser desnudado por Natasha, no que ella no lo hubiera hecho antes, pero desde que habían decidido dejar de "salir juntos", él pensaba que parte de no salir era volver a tener privacidad.

-No seas tonto –le dijo ella mirándole a los ojos– Toda tu ropa está mojada y necesito revisar bien esa herida.

-Estoy bien –volvió a repetir. Y ella lo ignoró desabotonando sus pantalones por lo que no le quedó otra opción que ayudarla a quitárselos, quedándose sólo en bóxers.

Y no es que toda la reticencia de Steve de no permitir ciertas acciones a Natasha sean solamente porque se merecían privacidad como antes, sino porque él todavía albergaba sentimientos por ella y esta situación, exactamente, no hacía más fáciles las cosas.

Por su lado Natasha Romanoff, no era completamente indiferente a la situación, extrañaba tocarlo y que él la toque, extrañaba su cercanía, pero ella misma había decido que deberían tomarse un tiempo pues sentía que no correspondía de manera adecuada a Steve. Él no se merecía una relación a medias y aunque ella lo quería no se sentía digna de su cariño, no de la manera sincera en que él se la ofrecía.

Nada más equivocado pensaba Steve. Cuando ella se lo dijo él no entendió, luego le dio justificaciones que no comprendió del todo, pero supo que si quería tenerla a su lado lo mejor era darle algo de espacio. Clint le había aconsejado dejarle espacio por un tiempo, le aseguró que sólo era miedo porque la relación se estaba poniendo muy seria y ella no es una mujer de relaciones largas.

Espacio, eso es lo que ella quería. Espacio es lo que él le estaba dando. Espacio es lo que menos había en ese momento entre los dos.

La herida de Steve había comenzado a sanar, al menos dejó de sangrar, pero necesitaba algo de limpieza. Natasha hizo lo propio y terminó vendando la pierna del Capitán. Lo arropó más con la cobija, revisó que no tuviera algún otro golpe que necesite atención y lo dejó sentado con más dudas taladrándole la mente. Al menos había dejado de temblar.

Entonces se ocupo de ella. Se deslizo fuera de su traje, quedando en ropa interior. Colocó su catsuit cerca al fuego, donde estaba el uniforme del Capitán.

La visión hizo que Steve apartara la mirada, quería darle privacidad y evitar ciertas reacciones involuntarias en su cuerpo, pero a ella le pareció divertido y hasta tierno que Steve Rogers siga siendo algún tipo de caballero perdido en el tiempo, aún después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos meses atrás.

Ella se envolvió en otra manta y se sentó a su lado en la pequeña tarima. La cabina empezaba a calentarse aunque no lo suficiente para amainar el frío que se colaba desde afuera a través de las rendijas de la única puerta y ventana. Ambos estaban exhaustos, así que ella sugirió dormir.

Natasha se recostó cubriéndose con la manta completamente y Steve se desplazó a la silla contigua. Ella lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿En serio Rogers? ¿En esta situación también?

-Yo estoy bien, esta silla es cómoda –dijo sin mirarla, acurrucándose en la cobija y mirando el crepitar de las leñas que esperaba duren hasta el amanecer.

-Ven aquí, ahora –ordenó ella. Él volteó y la miró divertido por el tono que ella usó. Lo que él había nombrado "el tono mandón". Le sonrió y negó con la cabeza, pero no se movió, se quedó en la silla.

-Steve –lo llamó ella-, no es momento para que hagas alarde de tu caballerosidad, en verdad me preocupa tu pierna, necesitas descansar al igual que yo y la verdad me muero de frío y tú eres la persona más caliente que conozco. Así que trae ese trasero aquí de inmediato.

Él sólo volvió a sonreír. Y ganas no le faltaban de ir corriendo hacia ella, pero también se había prometido no aprovecharse de ninguna situación hasta que ella no estuviera segura sobre ellos de nuevo. Y esa situación no era la más inocente cuando se trataba de poner los deseos y sentimientos fuera de la mesa o en este caso fuera de la cama.

Por otro lado era verdad que hacía mucho frío y que realmente necesitaba recostarse y no pasar la noche sentado en una dura silla de madera.

Así que contra toda lógica y razonamiento se metió entre las cobijas con Natasha Romanoff. Agregó su propia cobija al abrigo de la tarima y trató de acomodarse pues en verdad era bien estrecha, obviamente no pensada para ser usada por dos personas.

Él se quedó recostado sobre su espalda, mirando el techo, tratando de no incomodarla. Natasha por su lado tuvo otra idea y deslizo una pierna entre las piernas de él, se abrazó a su torso y enterró su rostro entre el hueco de su cuello.

Steve se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer. Ella lo solucionó.

-Abrázame Steve –pidió. Y él no esperó más y la abrazó.

Ambos se sentían tan bien. Se habían extrañado demasiado las últimas semanas. Habían regresado a sus hábitos de dormir separados, a tener espacios propios donde apenas coincidían.

Ella suspiro pesadamente en su cuello y el exhaló el aire que había estado conteniendo desde que ella lo tocó para desvestirlo. La aferró más en su abrazo y tuvo la idea de que la noche nunca terminara.

Comenzó a recordar cómo empezó todo, las locas ideas que tuvo para que ella aceptara salir con él. De cómo se arruinaban sus planes con misiones no programadas. La manera de ella de tenderle trampas con otras mujeres sólo para que no la invite a ella. Y finalmente cuando una noche en que todos salieron de la torre ambos se quedaron dormidos viendo una maratón de alguna serie e inconscientemente se abrazaron dormidos. Cómo se besaron cuando se vieron a los ojos esa noche al despertarse y terminaron en la cama de ella.

-Te extraño Steve –irrumpió ella en sus pensamientos. –Siento complicar todo, pero…

-Shh… -él la calló con un susurro. –No tienes que decir nada. No es necesario.

-Es necesario. Arruiné todo, te dije que no iba a funcionar.

-Pero funcionó –le respondió con entusiasmo y pena a la vez. Recordando la noche en que ella le pidió tiempo y espacio. En cómo le rompió el corazón cuando le dijo que podían seguir siendo amigos. –Podría funcionar de nuevo –se atrevió a decir- si tú quieres. ¿Lo quieres?

Ella subió la mirada y se vio reflejada en esos ojos azules que la miraban con adoración. Mientras, la mano de Steve se deslizaba a través de su espalda, dándole caricias y calor. Y ella hacía lo propio surcando su pecho y abdominales bien definidos, esos que ella conocía de memoria.

-Tengo miedo Steve, no quiero perderte. Las misiones se vuelven peligrosas y no sé si regresaremos, no sé si regresarás a mí. No sé qué haría sin ti. Necesitaba alejarme para hacerme la idea de que si no estás no me afecta, pero si lo hace incluso estando a mi lado sin estarlo.

-Yo también te extrañe Nat. Cada noche que no te tuve desde la última vez. Cuando te has ido a misiones sin mí, sin saber si regresas o no. Es más difícil.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos Capitán? –preguntó ella.

-Volver a donde estábamos. No podemos controlar las situaciones externas, como la misión de hoy, pero si podemos o al menos intentemos que lo nuestro funcione. Sé que lo podemos hacer. Es la única parte de nuestra vida que nos pertenece.

Ella subió un poco más a su altura y lo besó. Suave al principio. Sus labios tocándose, sintiéndose como la primera vez. Luego sus bocas se abrieron dejando paso a una batalla entre sus lenguas y gemidos ahogados. Sus manos que antes habían sido monótonas en movimientos ahora buscaban nuevos lugares donde posarse y sus piernas se comenzaron a enredar.

Hasta que ella accidentalmente tocó su herida. Él dio un respingo y se detuvieron, se miraron y se rieron. Luego se abrazaron como queriendo compensar el tiempo perdido. Las semanas sin ellos. Sus espacios vacios ahora serían llenados de nuevo.

El cansancio los venció y se quedaron dormidos abrazados, como tenía que ser. La mañana les traería un nuevo comienzo. 

**-F I N-**

 **Nov. 2015**


End file.
